sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Witches Of Earth Episode 01
is the first episode of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky next generation season Beautiful Witches Of Earth. This episode focuses on the return of Voide and the birth of Komajo Phoenix. Synopsis The young Tenaka Chiasa is late for her first day at the local Nijiiro Private Middle School. On her way she, however, finds an interesting thing that she thought would be a toy. Taking the toy, she remembers why she was running and reached to school's entrance. At the campus, she finds out that she and her good friend Asahi Kohaku will be in the same class. During the break, she shows Kohaku the 'toy' Chiasa has found before and Kohaku notes that it looks smiliar to a brush or something. After school, Chiasa wents straight home, to tell her family about how her first day in middle school went. But she was distracted by a bright, white light at the horizon. Wondering what that could be, she went on, not wasting any more time. Then another girl was shown in a white cloak fighting a shadow figure. The girl was obviously using magical powers as she called: "Freezing Surprise!". However, more of the fight was not shown. The next day, Chiasa wakes up early to help at home. After she was told to take the fruits down in the big kitchen, she decides to look outside to enjoy the nice weather of a spring morning. Outside, she was surprised by a little creature which introduced itself as Cerise, a Elemera. Not sure what to do, she thought about showing it to her parents, asking what to do. But before she could turn to the door, the creature told her to transform, pointing at the 'toy' she has found. Cerise told her that she lost it when she came to this world and now that Rubina has it, means, that she can use its powers. While Chiasa was wondering what excatly Cerise was talking about, a loud crashing sound appered and didn't seem to be too far away. Curious, Chiasa decided to check what it was. At the fight scene, she spotted the girl that was shown before. Dazzled by the sight, Chiasa didn't notice that she was fighting. The girl's opponent seemed pretty strong but not to have any intention to deal with her anymore. Chiasa then took out the brush, asking Cerise how the transformation would work, she would like to try it. Cerise then blessed the brush with her powers and then Komajo Phoenix was born. Stunned by the transformation, Phoenix was both happy and surprised about it, while the other two were rather unimpressed and tired of another magical girl appearing. Then, the opponent was finally fully shown and it was revealed that it was Voide, an old enemy from the old generation. Without saying much, he left the two girls alone, leaving Phoenix upset that she could try it out fully. The girl then just told her that she'll have the chance soon and should not be too excited about it. Confused, Chiasa lost the transformation and Cerise happily announced that they would now be partners. At last, Rubina returns to her home, thinking about what had just happened. Major Events *Tenaka Chiasa makes her debut. *Tenaka Chiasa finds her Cure Paintbrush. *The Private Southern Lights Academy made its debut. *Asahi Kohaku made her debut along with Yoshida-sensei. *Komajo Wendy makes her debut and uses Freezing Surprise for the first time. *Chiasa met Cerise for the first time. *Chiasa's family makes it debut. *Chiasa transformed into Cure Phoenix for the first time. *It was revealed that Void is back. *Komajo Phoenix met Kotsukai Wendy for the first time. Appearing Characters Magical Girls *Kotsukai Wendy *Tenaka Chiasa / Komajo Phoenix Mascots *Cerise Villains *Voide Others *Asahi Kohaku *Takagi Naomi *Yoshida-sensei *Tenaka Ruby *Tenaka Marina *Tenaka Akira *Tenaka Akio References Category:Next Gen Episodes